The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of osteospermum, botanically known as Osteospermum ecklonis Norl., and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘KLEOE11187’. The new variety originated from a controlled cross conducted in May 2008 in Nairobi, Kenya. The female parent was osteospermum plant named ‘m yellow’ (unpatented), and the male parent was osteospermum plant named ‘6 119’ (unpatented). A single plant selection was subsequently chosen for further evaluation and asexual propagation.
The new variety was first propagated via vegetative cuttings in May 2009 in Stuttgart, Germany and has been asexually reproduced repeatedly by vegetative cuttings for three to four generations. The present invention has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations via vegetative cuttings.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this variety have not been applied for. ‘KLEOE11187’ has not been made publicly available or sold more than one year prior to the filing date of this application.